The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus which lights up portions of a pair of bicycle tires on a bicycle when the bicycle is in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,101, issued to McEvoy, discloses a bicycle safety light which is mounted on the spoke of a bicycle wheel for rotation with the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,972, issued to Thomas et al., discloses a rotary electrical contact assembly which is mounted on the axle of a bicycle wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,988, issued to Kumakura, discloses an identification lamp which is mounted on a rotary member which is rotatable on a stationary shaft for rotation about the shaft as the member rotates.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus which lights up portions of a pair of bicycle tires on a bicycle when the bicycle is in motion. The present invention would comprise a generator and two aluminum disks that light up light emitting diodes (LED""s) on both tires of a bicycle while the bicycle is being ridden by a user. The aluminum disks would be located in the center of each bicycle tire, while the LED""s would be located on two spokes on each tire. On each tire, the spokes that the LED""s would be located would be opposite one another, with the spokes being wide enough the entire length of each spoke to accommodate the placement of a plurality of LED""s. Each spoke that has LED""s attached would have LED""s attached to both sides of that particular spoke. The present invention would be configured such that the forward motion of the bicycle would energize the generator, which in turn, would provide energy to the aluminum discs and the LED""s. When a user would stop pedaling the bicycle, power from the generator to the aluminum discs and LED""s would stop, and in turn, the LED""s would cease to emit light.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a lighting apparatus for bicycles that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the lighting apparatus for bicycles that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the lighting apparatus for bicycles in detail, it is to be understood that the lighting apparatus for bicycles is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The lighting apparatus for bicycles is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present lighting apparatus for bicycles. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus for bicycles which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus for bicycles which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus for bicycles which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lighting apparatus for bicycles which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.